Upside Down
by IzzyTheNinja
Summary: Haylie has been an orphan for about four years now. When she's adopted to Embry's family, she ends up being thrown into the werewolf world. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! So I started this today, and I'm already halfway through the second chapter, and still writing. This chapter is basically just an intro so you can get to know the character and where she comes from and what she's like, Next chapter is when Twilight gets in the mix.**

* * *

Haylie's POV

"Haylie, can you come down here please?" Miss Shaw asked from downstairs through the closed door of the room I shared with Macy.

I quickly walked out the door, and ran quickly down the stairs. "Yes?" I asked stopping in front of her.

She was smiling down at me. "Go pack your bags sweetheart. Someone has decided to adopt you." She told me.

I looked at her confused. "Where are they?" I asked.

"They live on a reservation in Washington. They asked for a girl that was your age, and I told them about you. They decided to adopt you."

"Great. Why though?" I asked.

She frowned. "Their son is never home anymore. He's a few years older than you." She told me.

I sighed. Wonderful, I'm just a replacement. Although I guess that's kind of fair since they'll be my replacement family. I nodded. "Alright, I'll go get packed up then I guess. When do I have to leave?" I asked her.

"Your flight is for tomorrow morning. Better get working." She said smiling as she walked away toward the kitchen, presumably to start making dinner.

I sighed and walked upstairs.

"What happened?" Macy asked as soon as I walked through the door. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. She just said things straight out. Didn't spare anyone's feelings or anything like that.

Basically, she was the complete opposite of me.

"I was adopted." I shrugged walking over to my drawers.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Macy screamed excitedly as she ran over and basically tackled me in a hug. "I'm so excited for you!"

I smiled a little and hugged her back. "Thanks. I'm moving to Washington. Miss Shaw said it was going to be a reservation." I said shrugging.

"Perfect! Oh my gosh, I bet it'll be by a forest." She said grinning.

I nodded smiling wider. I loved forests. They were calm, and peaceful. "I should probably start packing." I told her as I started to turn back to my stuff and put it into the duffle bag. I knew from experience that it would all fit just fine. I didn't have a ton of stuff, but I had just enough. Enough for me at least.

She nodded. "Alright. Well I'm going to miss you! Make sure you call all the time. Everyone's going to miss you. Especially Emma." She said.

I froze for a second. Emma. She was five years old, and I was basically her older sister. We weren't actually related though.

I sighed and continued packing. I'll tell her after dinner today. "Yeah, I'll miss her."

She didn't say anything after that, apparently she understood that I didn't really want to talk about it.

With a pang of guilt, I realized that I had promised Emma something a long time ago that I would have to break.

I'd told her that I'd always be there for her.

I sighed and put the last thing in my bag. My diary.

I looked into the mirror on the wall and stared at the necklace I was wearing. I've worn it everyday since the day my parents died.

It was my mom's, and basically all I had left of her. Plus it was black, so it went with any outfit I wore.

It wasn't long until we were called down to dinner. Everyone in the orphanage was already seated and quietly eating when I got there because Macy and I had the room farthest away.

I smiled softly when I saw the meal. Chicken noodle soup, mashed potatoes with gravy, and carrots. My very favorite meal that Miss Shaw makes.

I caught her smiling at me and I smiled back and nodded in appreciation.

We ate with everybody talking, but I was almost silent. I'm usually a pretty quiet person, but today I was even quieter, thinking about how I was going to be leaving.

Leaving. To where? Some place in Washington with a family I don't know? WHat if they don't like me? What if I don't like them?

This is almost as bad as when I first came here.

Almost.

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Haylie?"

I jumped a little and turned to see one of the older girls here, Trinity standing behind me with a look of confusion on her face. "You okay?"

I nodded quickly. "Fine." I muttered.

Trinity frowned. "Meet me in my room at ten." She said. Trinity was one of the few who had a room to herself.

I nodded and noticed that everyone else had finished eating. I hadn't really touched my food, but I wasn't feeling that hungry today anyway. I had a feeling that had something to do with my anxiety over moving.

I stood up and took my plate into the kitchen to wash the dishes. It wasn't my job, but I usually did it anyway. It made me feel good that I was doing something.

When I got there though, Macy was standing there with my pill bottles in her hand.

I sighed. "Right. My bad." I said taking them from her and setting them down getting them out one by one.

Oh, did I forget to mention? I have a couple minor mental disorders, but I'm basically a normal person. As long as I take my pills constantly at least. Basically, whenever I don't, I just have a really hard time concentrating.

All my mental disorders have to do with behavior, and being social.

Anyway, I swallowed them dry and Macy took them back from me. "I'll pack these in you bag for you so you don't forget to take them with you." She said laughing a little.

She's right though, I would do something like that. Another thing that the disorders affect. My memory.

I washed the dishes, humming "Tomorrow" from Annie. It's always been one of my favorite songs. I just like the message.

To be honest, it's one of the things that will get me through a hard day. Something my mom used to tell me when I was upset at night was that everything would look better in the morning.

She was right too. Every time.

After drying the last dish and putting it away, I checked the time. About eight.

I walked to the window at the front entry. The orphanage I lived in with these girls wasn't the greatest. It was worn down, but it was what I'd called home for almost four years now.

I looked up at the moon in the starry sky.

I wondered if it looked the same here as it would in Washington. Would I see the same stars that I saw here?

I sighed and silently asked my parents for some help. Some guidance. I was completely and utterly lost about how I would be able to adjust to a new home.

I felt like they were watching me. Maybe they'd sent a guardian angel down to watch over me. That's a nice thought at least.

I softly started singing Tomorrow. I needed a bit of confidence, and this song always helped.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, till there's none. When I'm stuck in a day, that's gray, and lonely. I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say oh. The sun'll come out, tomorrow. So you gotta hang on till tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow. You're always a day away."

There was soft clapping from behind me.

I turned around surprised to see Emma standing there with a big grin on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back and walk over quickly to pick her up and swing her around, which of course caused her to giggle like crazy.

I smiled too and walked to a chair and sat down setting her on my lap.

"Hey girly. I have some bad news." I told her softly and seriously.

She turned her innocent eyes to me. "What's wrong Haywie?" She asked me.

I smiled for half a second at that. I was going to miss it. "Emma, I got adopted sweetheart. I have to leave tomorrow." I told her looking right into her eyes.

She began to frown and it just broke my heart. "When wiwl you be back?"

I sighed and chewed on my lip before deciding something. "I'll be back for you in three years." I told her. "I'm going to adopt you when I'm old enough, alright?" I asked her.

She kept frowning though. "Tree whole years?" She asked with slight disbelief, and obviously hoping that I would change my mind.

I nodded and she hugged me tightly around my neck. I just sat there rubbing her back, trying to sooth her for a while.

Eventually I felt wetness on me. Another pang of guilt.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright. Miss Shaw will take care of you." I told her.

She didn't say anything, so I started to sing a song that she always asked me to sing when we were alone. I didn't sing in front of others. This was the song she found me singing about two years ago and she loved hearing me sing it.

"I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who will love me whenever. I want a mom to take my hand, and make me feel like a holiday. A mom to tuck me in at night and keep the monsters away. I want a mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry, oh I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom that will remember whatever, forever. When she says to me she will always be there, watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared. Oh when she says to me I will always love you, I won't have to worry cause I know that it's true. I want a mom when I get lonely who will take the time to pray. A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray. A mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby. And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry, oh I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom that will love me whenever, forever. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom."

She sighed and looked up at me with teary eyes. "Are you going to be my mom?" She asked.

My heart almost broke in two, butI nodded. "Yeah, in three years I will." I told her.

"That's too long!" She complained.

I frowned. "It'll be over before you know it. For now though, just look on the bright sides. You're started school in a few weeks!" I said cheerfully.

She nodded.

"Everything will feel better in the morning." I told her, just like my mom always said.

"But you'll be gone in the morning." She whispered.

I hugged her. "No I won't. I'll always be with you. I'm a phone call away, and I'm always right here." I said poking her in the chest on her left side.

She smiled a little. "Will you put me to bed?" She asked yawning.

I nodded. "Of course sweetie." I said smiling and lifting her up as I stood.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys thought, reviews make my day. Or favoriting is all good too. :) I prefer reviews though, just saying. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh guys, you are the coolest readers ever! I can't believe that I got seven reviews on one chapter! Insane! You guys made my day! Could I possibly convince you to review this chapter as well? Hope so! You'll be happy to know that I'm in the process of writing chapter 5. I'll post more as I get more reviews!**

* * *

Haylie's POV

That night, I went to Trinity at ten, just like she said. She and I had a long talk together about how I'll be fine at my new house. I told her to take care of Emma for me and she agreed.

* * *

I woke up pretty early this morning. Around five. Right before I left the house in the airport taxi, I went into Emma's room and kissed her on the forehead softly. I was really going to miss her. She may be young and small, but her bright blue eyes were so full of energy, she always made me laugh and smile no mater what mood I was in.

So now, here I was, landing on a plane. I've never been on a plane before. Pretty terrifying if you ask me. I mean seriously, does it really look like that giant chunk of metal is meant to fly?

Didn't think so.

I basically just sat there rigidly, hoping for the best. Let me tell you, it felt like the landing took forever. The most terrifying part was at the very end and was probably less than a minute, but it felt more like ten.

Finally, everyone could get off the plane, accept I had to go last because I was an unaccompanied minor. It's like they're trying to get me to stay on this plane for as long as they possibly can.

Once everyone was off, a kind flight attendant, whose name I'd learned was Heidi walked me down to the baggage claim. I may have never been to an airport before, but I can follow signs. Plus, I didn't have another bag besides the one I brought on with me.

She showed me the doors to where people would be waiting for me and I went there.

I wandered around, looking for anyone I could find. There weren't a ton of people, and they all were either really pale, accept one really big and strong guy. He kind of scared me.

He ended up catching my gaze and walking over to me.

"Are you Haylie?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Cool, I'm Embry. My parents adopted you." He said.

Wait, so this is my brother? Oh great, my brother looks like he's on steroids... "Cool." I said, shifting my weight awkwardly.

He took my bag from me and looked at me confused. "Don't you have another bag?" He asked.

I shook my head and felt kind of embarrassed. "No." I said.

He frowned a little. "Alright, you'll have to go shopping soon then."

I just shrugged, not agreeing, nor disagreeing.

With that, we walked out to his car and started on the long drive to some place called La Push. At the beginning, Embry tried to talk with me, but once it was obvious that I wasn't really going to be replying much, he turned on the radio to some music I've never heard before.

* * *

Once we were in La Push, it was raining. Not super hard though, it wasn't a storm or anything.

When we got to the house, the first thing I noticed was that it was right by the woods. Like, I walk into the backyard, go ten yards and I'm in the woods. It was so perfect, I loved it, plus my room had a perfect view of it, and it was on the first floor. It was also right next to Embry's room.

I ended up meeting my adoptive parents, Joe and Lindsey before heading into my room and unpacking my small amount of stuff. They seemed nice. Both were tan with black hair, and I was starting to notice that everyone else I'd seen since we got to La Push looked the exact same. Guess I'd be standing out.

Lindsey was very peppy and seemed extra excited to see me. I wondered if she was always that happy though.

Joe was kind, but not as energetic as Lindsey. He seemed to be good at calming her down whenever she got really hyper though. Like when I walked through the door.

My room was small, not that I minded. It was smaller than the one I had at the orphanage, but I was sharing a room there, so I guess that made sense. Either way, if I'd had a big room, I wouldn't have had anything to do with it. There was also a full length mirror that I averted my eyes from as soon as I saw it.

I didn't need a mirror to know that I was different and that I didn't look like anyone else here with my natural blonde hair and green eyes. Oh yeah, and I was super short. I seriously think I'm a foot and a half shorter than Embry is.

With that thought, I turned to my bag on my bed and began to unpack everything I had into the closet and the chest of drawers.

Once I finished unpacking, my room still looked basically just as bare as when I got in, accept I had a few things sitting out on tabletops, like a picture of my parents and I. I ended up putting my diary underneath my pillow. Not the most creative place I know, but that's where I've kept it since I first got it.

I walked out to the main room looking for one of my new parents. They were both sitting on the couch watching television. I figure Embry probably went to his room. Maybe.

"Um, Mrs. Call?" I asked her.

"Yes Haylie?" She asked me.

"Can I go take a walk outside?" I asked her.

"It's raining, are you sure?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I like the rain." I told her shrugging.

She sighed. "Alright, do you want to bring money with you to get some food?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

She smiled and took some money out of her pocket and handed it to me. A ten dollar bill.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Call." I said happily as I made my way out of the room.

"Be back before seven at the latest!" She called after me.

"Alright!" I said over my shoulder.

Once I got outside, I walked to the back of the house right away to go to the woods.

It was peaceful, and it gave me a quiet place to think about, well, everything.

It's like my life has basically been turned upside down for a second time. It was hard enough losing my parents in a car crash that I happened to survive. I was a wreck for months.

Anyway, now I had left the people who were starting to become family. I mean, no one can ever replace my parents, but Miss Shaw obviously tried hard and all the girls and boys were like siblings to me.

I sighed to myself.

I really hope this family likes me. Otherwise this is going to be pretty awful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, I'm so excited about the attention this story has been getting. I can't believe it. Two chapters, and I already have ten reviews! You guys are the greatest readers ever!**

**I gotta let you know now though, I'm officially changing this story to be a Paul Imprint story. Seth may be my favorite wolf, but I have been reading a lot of Paul stories lately and I like the extra drama added with his hot headedness, so it's going to be him that imprints on Haylie. Don't kill me. :P**

* * *

Haylie's POV

It's been about two and a half weeks since I've gotten to La Push. I've noticed quite a bit so far.

For one thing, Embry is almost never around. When he is, he's usually just sleeping. Or eating. One of the two.

Also, a few times, I couldn't sleep at night, I'd be looking out the window and see Embry jump out his window and run into the woods. I fell asleep before he got back though. I didn't question him about it the next day either. I just figured if he wanted to tell me, then he'd tell me.

I've been out and about a few times now, and I've found that there are a few really large and buff guys, like Embry, who all hang out and look like their taking drugs. I'm not totally sure that they aren't actually.

It also is almost constantly raining here, even though it's the summer time. I spend almost all of my time at a beach not far from our house, but haven't gone in the water once. What can I say? I never learned how to swim.

I've found that it definitely wasn't the case for Embry and his friends though. Not even close. I've seen them jumping off cliffs and into the water, sometimes when the waves were raging.

I am pretty sure I would have died if I even attempted that. Either I'd drown, or hit a rock and bleed out or something of that sort.

Anyway, today's my first day of school here. Already the day hadn't started well. I overslept, and was now taking a cold shower because for some unknown reason, the hot water was all gone.

I got out as fast as I could, not wanting to be in there longer than absolutely needed and went to my closet, which still didn't have much in it. I was used that though.

I put on a grey v neck sweater and a pair of skinny jeans as well as two different socks. Yes, I wore unmatched socks every day. It was a habit.

I saw the clock and realized I was about to miss the bus if I didn't hurry up. My new "parents" had already left for work, and I think Embry was driving his friends and was long gone.

I grabbed my backpack and raced out the door without grabbing anything to eat. It's not like I needed it anyway. Heck it might help if I missed a meal or two. I wasn't the prettiest girl there was, and I didn't have the greatest figure. At least that's what my old boyfriend - and the only boyfriend I'd ever had - continually told me, although he wasn't the greatest.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts of him. I didn't need that right now.

As I ran down the street, backpack on only one of my shoulders, I saw in the distance one of the yellow school busses driving past the intersection I was to be picked up at.

You've got to be kidding me.

I sighed. Guess I'm walking to school. That or running after the bus. It was worth a shot.

I picked up my pace and made it to the intersection I was going to be picked up at and looked the direction the bus went, but to my disappointment, it was nowhere in sight.

I debated taking out my cheap three year old flip phone out and calling Embry. He put it into my phone one day when I left it at home I guess. I decided I'd ask for directions. It'd be rude to make him come get me, plus, who knows how many friends he had to pick up, there might not even be room for me.

It rang three times and at the end of the fourth ring, he finally picked up.

"Haylie?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Er... Yeah. How do I get to school?" I asked hesitantly, feeling really stupid. I really should have walked there before so I'd know my way in case this happened. I should have known it would happen, it's just my luck.

"What? Why didn't you take the bus?" He asked confused.

"I... Uh... I missed it by about ten seconds." I finally spit out.

He laughed, as did a few other deep voices. Am I on speaker?

"Alright, I'll come pick you up. Will you be at the house?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. Just give me directions, I can run." I said.

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. "Yeah, positive." I told him, trying to sound confident.

He gave in and told me how to get there before saying goodbye and we hung up.

I ran for about a mile before needing to stop and rest. Out of habit, once I'd regained my breath I started singing softly.

"They say that home is where the heart is. I guess I haven't found my home. And we keep driving round in circles, afraid to call this place our own. And are we there yet? They say there's linings made of silver, folded inside each raining cloud. Well, we need someone to deliver our silver lining now. And are we there yet? And are we there yet? And are we there yet? Home, home, home. Home, home, home. They say you're really not somebody until somebody else loves you. Well I am waiting to make somebody, somebody soon. And are we there yet? And are we there yet? And are we there yet? Home, home, home. Home, home, home. Where you will lie on the rug. While I play with the dog. And it won't be too much cause this is too much cause this is too much for me to hold. This is too much for me to hold. Home, home, home. And are we there yet? And are we there yet? And are we there yet? Home, home, home. Home, home, home, home. And are we there yet? And are we there yet? And are we there yet? And are we there?"

When I got to the end of the song, the school was in sight, so I started running again to get there.

I noticed Embry's car was already here, but he was nowhere to be found. Whatever, it wasn't like I expected him to be waiting for me to help me out. I may have wished that would happen, but I wasn't naive enough to expect it.

Thankfully, the office wasn't too hard to find which was a pleasant surprise. They gave me a schedule and told me my assigned locker and locker combo as well as a map of the school.

The first thing I did with those things was shove the map to the bottom of my bag. I wasn't going to use that if I could help it.

Walking to my locker, I found that I would be getting much more attention here than I had back in Colorado. Everyone was staring at me, and whispering, presumably about me. Although I should have expected it.

Before I even got to my next class, I recognized a few of the guys Embry always was with. I didn't know any of their names, but I knew which ones they were because of their huge build and the fact they didn't talk to anyone but each other, and about two or three girls who seemed to be a girlfriend of one of them.

None of them so much as looked at me save for one glance from Embry. One very disinterested glance.

Oh gee, don't I feel welcomed to the family... Not.

I sighed and continued walking to my first class. I may be a freshman, but I'm taking mostly sophomore and junior classes. I always was one of those people who paid attention in class and did homework. I guess you could say I was smart, but it's not like it came easily. I had to work for it.

Anyway, apparently because of that, I was at a higher level than most people my age here, so I had to be in these classes.

I say had to be because if it were up to me, I'd be relearning algebra right now. But I wasn't. I wasn't, because as usual, I didn't speak up and say what it was that I wanted, so I was put into doing this even though I'd rather not have just another reason to be singled out as weird.

And let's face it. I'm obviously going to be considered weird here. First of all, I look nothing like anyone else here. Also, from the not-so-quiet whispers people had about me in the hallway, it was pretty obvious that word travels fast around this town and that everybody knew everything that happened.

So think about it. An orphan is adopted into a family here and even though she's a freshman, she only has one class with people her age. Gym.

From what I can tell, it's a pretty quiet town here, so any news, is huge news. Which in turn, made me just that.

Huge news.

I made it to my first class though finally, which was Pre-Calculous.

The teacher asked if I was Hailey Call. It took me a second to realize that yes, I was. No longer was I Hailey Reid, daughter of the late Cameron and Elise Reid.

She let me pick any seat, and I immediately chose one in the back corner. Hopefully, that would stop most people from blatantly turning around in their seats to stare at me.

Pretty soon, Embry and one of his friends and a girl that hangs out with their group all walked into class as well.

The girl smiled at me, said what I assumed was a quick goodbye to them and came to take the seat next to me. She had really long brownish black hair, and brown eyes. Like everyone else in the entire town.

"Hey! I'm Kim." She said grinning.

Oh. A bit outgoing then I guess. "Hailey." I said evenly, but softly.

She smiled again. "Oh I know, I think almost everyone on the rez knows your name." She laughed. "So you're Embry's new sister?" She asked, throwing a quick glance at him, though he wasn't paying any attention to us and was on the other side of the room with his friends.

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that." I said.

She pressed her lips together. "Hey, aren't you a freshman?" She asked me and tilted her head to the side a little.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess Colorado was a little more advance or something." I said quietly.

She nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it. Hey, you should sit with us at lunch today. It'll be fun." She told me with a grin.

I forced a smile. "Sure. I'll see you there." I told her.

Before she could reply, the teacher started class and we both turned our attention to her.

* * *

**Yay! She met Kim. :) Alright, next chapter will be the one you've been waiting for...**

**Review! It makes me really happy, and it gives me more incentive to post chapters sooner. I'm already done with the next one, so it all has to do with you guys on how soon I post. :P**

**You guys are the best readers ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I seriously cannot believe the response this story has been getting. I started writing this story on a whim, and it's already become this. I cannot believe how great you guys are!**

**So I thought you guys should know just how amazing of a person I am. I wasn't planning on putting this up until Friday, but I couldn't wait that long. :P**

**So in this chapter, I attempted a short bit of Embry's POV. Let me know what you think, if you like it, I may try to put it in more often. :) Also, I'm trying to decide if I should do a Paul POV in the next chapter, so let me know if you think it would be good. :)**

* * *

Haylie's POV

All my classes have basically been the same so far. The teacher hands out a syllabus, and we go over it. Right before class ends, we're told to get it signed and bring it back the next day.

Pretty simple really.

The bell sounded, telling us that class was over and that it was time for lunch.

Lunch. I'm supposed to spend it with Kim and Embry and their friends. I wasn't totally sure how I felt about that. Maybe it's better than sitting alone in a corner, but I feel like I should... Stay away from them. It's just a vibe I get.

It's probably just my imagination... And the fact that I didn't really do well around people anyway... And that they may or may not be on steroids.

Right...

I walked through the hallway, unsure of where the lunchroom was, but I figured if I followed everyone else, then I'd find it. I was right. It worked.

Almost as soon as I got in there, it wasn't hard to find Kim and Embry and their friends. They were trying to hide in the back, but they weren't doing a very good job. Mostly because they were way too big to hide anywhere.

It seemed like right as I walked through the door, all eyes were on me almost instantly. Wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

I noticed Kim waving me over, so I dropped my eyes to the ground and walked over there, trying to pretend I didn't hear all the obvious whispers. I tried to ignore them the best I could, so I didn't know what exactly they were saying. Best not to know though.

I awkwardly shuffled to Kim and she had me sit next to her and Embry.

"Hey Haylie. Guys, this is Haylie, introduce yourselves." She told them smiling.

Is she always this happy?

"I'm Jake."

"Quil."

"Jared."

"Leah."

"Seth."

"Collin."

"Brady."

"Paul."

I nodded, noticing that they all seemed kind and at least a little bit welcoming of me. Well, all but Paul. He looked pretty disinterested in the whole thing. He also looked pretty annoyed.

I held back a frown at that. He could at least look at me.

Whatever.

Everyone ate their food with a bright conversation. Kim obviously tried to include me in it, but it was pretty obvious that no one else was catching on, as they kept having conversations with each other.

I noticed that the guys ate everything on their plates, and the plates were piled high. I bought a lunch, but only ate a few bites of the mashed potatoes and two slices of apple. Other than that, I just moved my food around the plate to make it seem like I was eating.

When there was about seven minutes left of lunch, Embry turned his attention to me for a second. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked.

"I did." I said truthfully. It just wasn't the whole truth.

He sighed. "Alright. What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Health."

He nodded. "None of us have that class. Sorry." He said.

I shrugged pretending to be indifferent. "That's fine." I said easily. Not really, but it's not his job to take care of me.

With that, I took my tray of food and stood up to throw it away. I wasn't looking where I was going though, and crashed into a very tall figure, obviously one of Embry's friends. Thankfully, I managed to not dump my tray all over him or me.

"Sorry!" I said looking up. I think it was Paul? Maybe?

He looked down at me looking annoyed until we locked eyes. His expression changed to something I couldn't quite figure out. All I know is that I was frozen in my spot, unable to look away.

Paul began to smile brightly and I almost melted right there.

Wait, hold on a second. Since when do I have girly feelings like this? I swore off of guys after I got out of my relationship with Caleb.

That thought snapped me out of it and I shook my head a little. "Sorry." I repeated and scurried off to the trashcans to throw my food out.

Embry's POV

Haylie was really quiet. Much quieter than I'd expected.

She stood up turning to go, obviously not looking where she was about to go because she walked right into Paul.

"Sorry!" She said looking up at a very annoyed Paul.

I was afraid he was going to do something stupid, but when they locked eyes, his expression shifted, as did his weight. He seemed to shift toward her to be just a little closer.

That's when I realized it.

Paul just imprinted on my new little sister.

Granted that Haylie and I weren't very close because of all the pack stuff and we hadn't talked much, but I'd hoped to change that. I was already feeling slightly protective of her because she was so quiet and small. She seemed so helpless.

Now that Paul had imprinted on her, I wasn't sure how I felt.

She shook her head a little. "Sorry." She repeated a little softer and quickly made her way out of the cafeteria.

I stood up and walked straight in front of Paul. "We'll talk about this later." I told him very seriously.

He glared at me. "You can't take her away from me Embry. I imprinted on her."

I paused for a second trying to think of a reply to that. It was true. The bond was unbreakable, and it would physically hurt them both to be away from each other. "Doesn't mean she can't reject you still." I said with a glare.

I admit that was low, but I really didn't want Haylie getting mixed up in all of this.

He growled lowly and shook slightly, undetectable to the human eye.

I gave him a warning look. "You might want to skip your next class and calm down." I told him.

He just continued to glare at me before turning and heading away from his next class. Toward the woods. He's definitely going to run off some steam.

Haylie's POV

I couldn't focus for the entire period of Health and after that I had gym where we went over a syllabus that I didn't pay attention to.

As I walked into my very last class of the day, chemistry, I went to one of the seats in the back of the room.

I was making a checkerboard pattern on my graph paper, something I did when I was board, when the bell rung.

Ten seconds later, the guy I crashed into at lunch with the weird look on his face walked in. It was Paul, wasn't it? I don't know, they all look the same and I've never been very good with names.

For some strange reason, his eyes found mine immediately. I quickly looked back down at my paper and continued what I was doing. I didn't want to get trapped in his eyes again, and I definitely didn't need to start getting a little schoolgirl crush on him. That could end up disastrous.

I mentally groaned.

Stop it Haylie! You need to stop thinking about Caleb.

I looked back down at my paper and kept coloring every other little box. I could feel eyes burning into me, just like I'd felt all day, but this time it was different. Someone else was looking at me.

I'm not sure how I could tell, but I knew it was different.

I looked up to see the tall guy, that I'm officially calling Paul now, whether that's actually his name or not. He was looking at me intently and when I looked up he smiled brightly.

I nodded nervously at him as a sign of hello before looking back at my paper and continuing the pattern. He was still watching me though. I could feel it.

I did my best to focus on my paper, but when he sat down next to me, I could basically feel him.

Why is it that I can focus on him so much? This isn't normal!

My squares that I continued to color in got messier as my hand started to shake just slightly. Most people wouldn't notice it, but I could hear him laugh very softly.

"Haylie, right?" He asked.

I didn't look up and kept my eyes on what I was doing. I just nodded, I was too nervous and tense to do anything else. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Could be one of any reasons though. I've been nervous all day about this place and most of the time, basically anytime I ever get stressed out or nervous, I start feeling sick. Sometimes I actually do get sick. Who knows where the nervousness is coming from this time though.

I might as well be prepared, so I twisted my hair into a messy bun and stuck a pencil through it to hold it together. It was a trick I learned before... Before the accident.

I shook my head a little to get the thought out of my mind. I really can't think about this. Not right now at least.

I could still feel Paul's eyes on me, but I did the best I could to ignore it. I looked down at my paper. The difference between the blocks I'd colored in during the class before and when Paul walked in was kind of funny... And frustrating. I mean seriously! This shouldn't actually happen!

Frustrated with even looking at it, I snatched it off my desk, crumpled it up and shoved it in my backpack.

I'm not totally sure what was so frustrating about it, it just was.

The teacher called class to order, and I watched her intently, trying not to pay attention to the fact that the guy sitting next to me was still staring at me like I was the most important thing in the world.

The class seemed to go by extra slowly. When the teacher took attendance though, I finally learned that the guy next to me was definitely named Paul though.

I can honestly say that the only thing I learned in that class was Paul's name.

* * *

**Okay guys, what did you think? please let me know, this is the chapter I want the most reviews on because I'm not sure what you guys wil think of it. Remember, what did you think of Embry's POV? Should I do a Paul's POV in the next chapter? Let me know, I'm counting on you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I feel like Paul's POV went weird too, so I'm not super happy with it. On the bright side, it's the longest chapter yet. If that counts for anything at all.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Haylie's POV

As soon as the bell rang, I shot up from my seat and bolted out of the classroom as fast as I could. I was tense from being stared at, and my pride kept me from looking back.

I was pretty close to tripping when I got to my locker, but I caught myself. Barely.

I made it out the door before most people did, and Embry was waiting for me.

"Hey Haylie, I'm going to head to Sam's house. You can come with me, or you can go home." He said.

"I'll head home. Thanks though." I said with a fake smile.

He nodded, not knowing the difference between my fake smile and normal smile and turned to leave.

I was not going to ride the bus home. I needed some fresh air. I needed to relax.

So I decided to walk.

I knew the way now that I'd ran there this morning, so I figured why not?

As I walked, I couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like had I still been at the orphanage. Or with my parents for that matter.

It was probably one of the hardest things I'd ever had happen to me. Ever.

I remember when the car accident first happened. They were on their way to pick me up from school. They knew how much I hated taking the bus home, so they drove me home everyday.

God, if I had just ridden the bus that one day, then they would still be here. They wouldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and everything would be normal still.

I hated that I kept thinking about them. I mean, I'm glad I remember them still, but it's just hard to constantly remind yourself of something so awful. I hated it.

It reminded me of a song I've always loved. The song was written about an ex-lover, but I felt it worked perfectly with my situation too.

I looked around and found that no one was near me, so I decided to sing it. Whenever I did, it almost gave me closure.

"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone. You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much, then to drown in your love and not feel your pain. Set me free, leave me be, I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall. I'm just the way I'm supposed to be, but you're on to me, and all over me. You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong, but you touch me for a little while, and all my fragile strength is gone. Set me free, leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am, and I stand so tall. I'm just the way I'm supposed to be, you're on to me, and all over me. I live here on my knees, as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend or foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down. You're keeping me down. You're on to me, on to me and all over. Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long."

Paul's POV

Haylie ran out of class as soon as the bell rang, and I felt my heart break in two. She was running from me.

I must be a bad imprint.

What the heck is wrong with me? I'm Paul Lahote, the hot head who can get any girl, but right now I'm being a total wussy about a freshman girl who's so short she could be mistaken for being ten.

Is this what imprinting does?

If it is, then imprinting is stupid. I don't want to have an imprint. I was a heart breaker, I dated girls long enough to get into their pants and left them. It was fun, and it kept me entertained. I don't want to be tied down to one girl, especially is she's three years younger than me.

This is stupid. Imprinting is stupid. I don't need Haylie. Just because I imprinted doesn't mean I have to accept it.

Haylie's POV

When I got back to the house, I went straight to my room. I haven't written in my diary since I found out I was moving, and right now, I really needed to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened lately, so I'll give you a quick summary._

_Well first of all, I was adopted. I was adopted to a family in La Push, Washington. The family's son Embry was never around, so they wanted me. Basically, I'm just a replacement._

_Speaking of Embry, he's huge! I don't mean fat, I mean he's really tall, and really muscular. It kind of scares me. All his friends are the same way accept for Kim. I think they're on steroids, which scares me even more._

_Oh yeah, and Kim is really nice. She's super loud and energetic though, and it's almost exhausting for me to be around her. At this point though, she's the only friend I have._

_One thing about La Push that I've learned pretty quickly is that news travels fast. Let's just say I'm pretty big news. _

_Another thing is that everyone here looks the same, save for Embry and his friends who are all giant. Everyone here has tanned skin, and black or dark brown hair and brown eyes. You can imagine the stark difference between them and me. Yet another reason that I stick out like a sore thumb._

_Until next time,_

_Haylie_

I finished scrawling my usual exit and put the notebook right back where it was.

I'd thought about mentioning Paul in there, but I decided against it. I'm sure it was just some weird thing that would be nothing by tomorrow. Or hopefully by next week.

I sighed and put my diary back in it's place before collapsing back onto my bed, face down. I groaned softly.

I'm not meant to live here in La Push. Just like how I'm definitely not meant to get attention, which is basically all I got throughout this entire day. Not only was it uncomfortable for me, but I'm probably going to do something stupid pretty soon and give myself a pretty awful nickname to everyone in the school.

I just felt like something was going to happen. I didn't know what it was, but something was going to happen, and it was going to change a lot of things.

I sighed and rolled over to stand up. There's no point dwelling on it. It'll probably just make me paranoid every time I go to do anything, and that's not going to help anyone.

I was the only one home. The Calls must still be at work or something, and who knows when they'd be home. As I knew from experience, since Embry was at Sam's there was no telling when he'd be back, whether it was before I was asleep or not.

So, I was home and bored with nothing to do.

I didn't want to sit around, that was the worst thing I could do. I always need to be doing something. Preferably moving around.

The first thing I could think of was cooking and cleaning. As soon as I thought that, I had to smile a little bit. Really? The first thing I think of is the stereotypical thing that all women do.

Well, I thought it was amusing.

Anyway, it was the only thing I could think of to do since I had no homework and as I mentioned earlier, I have trouble sitting still and concentrating anyway, so I was thankful for that.

I headed downstairs and straight to the kitchen. Between cooking and cleaning, cooking had always been my favorite.

I searched the cabinets and the fridge and freezer, checking all the ingredients I could find. To be honest, there wasn't much. To my surprise though, they had an entire spice cabinet. Good, that's something to work with.

After thinking for a while, I finally decided that I could make a pretty good pasta with these things. My dad taught me to cook when I was really young. I watched him cook every night, and he'd let me help sometimes.

I guess I had a good memory, because while at the orphanage, I kept cooking those recipes, and they all usually turned out pretty well.

I sighed as I filled a pot with water. I missed my dad. He was such a great man. Everyone told me that, not that they needed to. I still remembered him some, and I had only good memories of him. The same goes for mom.

As I turned the heat up to get the water to boil, it was almost like a switch was flipped. My thoughts strayed to Paul.

I took a cutting board and a knife out to start chopping the tomatoes.

I mean really though, he seemed to just pop into my thoughts. Him and his amazing smile, and his tall frame. So tall that it could cover and protect me from anyth-

What am I thinking? I don't even know the guy really! Why in the world would he want to protect me? I'm three years younger than him. I think. Either way, even if he was a junior, I'd be two years younger than him. There's no chance anything could happen between us!

Wait, who the heck said anything would happen between us? What is going on with my stupid brain? Nothing is going to happen ever, because he's him, and I'm me. We're from two different worlds.

Plus, even if we weren't he wouldn't like me anyway. I'm not pretty or anything like that. He could probably get any girl in the entire school. He'd never pick me.

Stop it stupid brain! I didn't even know I wanted him to pick me! God, this stupid crush is getting to the point where it's just... Stupid and frustrating. I don't like him. I don't even want to like him!

A sharp pain at the tip of my finger brought me out of my thoughts.

As my thoughts had progressed, my cutting had gotten more and more angry, and I'd begun to lose focus. In turn, I'd cut my finger a little bit.

I sighed and put the knife down, walking over to the sink and turning it on and sticking my finger under the flow. It stung, and though I'd expected that, it still made me jump a little and clench my teeth tightly.

I had barely stuck my finger under the water when my cell phone started ringing from the next room.

I groaned. "Are you kidding me?" I asked softly and I grabbed a paper towel to wrap around my finger and used my elbow to hit the handle and shut the faucet off before racing into the room and fumbling around with my phone and accepting the call without looking at the caller ID. It was almost done with the last ring, so if I had, I wouldn't have answered in time.

"Hello?" I breathed out, feeling slightly out of breath.

"Haylie?" I know that deep voice... Who is it though?

"Yeah?" I asked, just as I heard boiling water. "Crap." I muttered.

"What's wrong Haylie?" The voice asked, now on alert. That's when I recognized it. It's Embry.

"Huh? Nothing, everything's fine." I spit out quickly as I ran back into the kitchen and just as I walked through the door, I slipped and fell, my phone going straight to the floor.

"Haylie? Haylie? Are you okay? What's going on?" I heard coming out of the phone.

"Everything's fine, just give me a second!" I called back at the phone.

Now that I didn't have a phone in one hand, I ran over to the stove and quickly shut it off. While I did this, I saw that I'd bled through the paper towel already, so I grabbed a new one before picking my phone up off the floor.

"Okay I'm back. What's up?" I asked, breathing a little heavier than normal.

"Haylie, what's going on?" Embry asked.

"I uh, was carrying a lot of stuff and dropped my phone. I left it there before putting the things in their spot and then come back to get it." I said. Hey, it seemed plausible enough. Plus, I only had so much time to think of something.

"Okay, well I just called to make sure you got home aright..." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I'm two years younger than him. No, I don't need a baby sitter, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much. "I'm fine. Thanks though." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you at home then. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

Seriously Embry? You interrupted me for that?

I sighed and took the bloody towel off my finger and ran it under water again. Ow. Yet again, it still stung, but I expected something of that sort.

After a while, I figured it had started to clot enough and put another paper towel over it and threw the old ones away.

After that, I turned the stove back on and went back to cooking.

* * *

**Alright, see what I mean? Yes? No? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Hate me? Let me know!**

**Something I haven't mentioned yet is that I constantly check my pms. If any of you guys ever have some massive idea you like, you can message me and I'll see if I can fit it into a chapter somewhere. Or song ideas. Those are always good too. :) If it's possible, try to make them have something to do with Haylie's character though... :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I meant to put this up yesterday, but I didn't so sorry. What do you guys think of the cover? I got someone to make it for me, they're a super cool person. :)**

**Besides the person that made the cover for me, we have another person to thank. Kaanae has agreed to be a super cool person and help me write this story. So yay!**

**Um... I'm not sure what else there is to say, so I guess just read and enjoy?**

* * *

Paul's POV

"Sorry guys, something's wrong with Haylie." Embry said hanging up the phone.

I stiffened and felt everyone's eyes on me. I was conflicted. I didn't want to care about her. I didn't want to think she needed help. I didn't want to help her.

But I did.

I stood up and ran out of the house. I couldn't help it, I just did.

I heard someone running behind me as I ran. I figured it was Embry. I glanced behind me and I was right.

When I finally got to the house, I walked in the door and tried to find something out of place and I listened to hear where in the house she was.

I smelled blood. Haylie's blood. There was also a clanking of pans and such in the kitchen and I knew it was Haylie. I knew that because I felt the imprint pulling me that way.

I walked into the kitchen to see her cooking something in a pot. She was faced away from me, but I could see a towel wrapped around her finger.

"Haylie!" I exclaimed.

She jumped and sound around, putting her hand to her heart in surprise as her heartbeat beat faster and faster. "Paul? What are you doing here?" She asked, as her heartbeat continued to race.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, ignoring her question.

She glanced at it and shook her head. "It's fine." She sounded tired.

I shook my head. "No it's not."

That's when the door closed and Embry walked into the kitchen. "Haylie? Paul?" He asked.

"She got hurt." I told him, feeling awful just saying the words. God, what's wrong with me? I don't want this!

Embry turned to Haylie and noticed it. "Haylie, turn the stove off, let's get that bandaged." He said.

She sighed and did as he said before walking over to Embry.

The three of us went into the bathroom and Embry lifted her onto the counter. When he did that, I barely contained a growl.

Embry opened up some cabinets and handed a few things to me. As he did this, he gave me a warning glance, and I knew he was telling me to be careful with her.

I just nodded seriously and turned back to Haylie to start disinfecting her finger.

Haylie's POV

It was really weird. I was just cooking pasta when Paul came into the house. When he saw my finger, he looked mad.

Pretty soon after, Embry came in and Paul started freaking out to him about my hand, even though it was just my finger. Him and Embry brought me into the bathroom and Paul started to disinfect it and then wrapped it.

"Is that too tight?" He asked, not looking up at me.

I shook my head. "No, that's fine." I told him.

He nodded and stood up, leaving the room. I just looked at the door confused a few seconds after he'd left before Embry spoke up.

"Come on, let's watch a movie or something." He said and held his hand out to me.

I nodded and took his hand. He lead me out to the living room and Paul was already there, sitting on the couch. Embry joined him, leaving a small space between them for me to sit. I thought about just sitting on the floor, but when Embry pat the spot, I knew I didn't have another option.

So I carefully sat down, being careful to position myself correctly. Correctly meaning, touching them the least bit possible.

There was an awkward silence, and at that point, I really missed the orphanage. As depressing as it was there, it was never quiet. Quiet is bad, it leaves too much time to think.

I looked down at my lap, silently hoping that somebody would say something before I went insane.

My wish was granted when Embry stood up and asked what movie we wanted to watch.

When he stood up though, I was not expecting him to, and didn't brace myself for his weight to disappear. So when it did, the couch sunk in Paul's direction, causing me to fall onto him.

He caught me, seemingly out of instinct. My face began to burn lightly and I looked away.

Paul cleared his throat, and looked in any direction but mine.

I swallowed and fixed where I was sitting and took myself out of his arms. Awkward.

"Um, anything is fine." I told Embry finally.

Embry finally decided on a movie to watch and he put it in the player before sitting down.

I started to watch the commercials, but I'd been feeling tired lately. I found myself beginning to close my eyes.

Embry put his arms around me and pulled me to him, just like a big brother in a normal family would do. It was nice to know that someone cared.

I relaxed against him, and his hot temperature lulled me to sleep as the characters from the movie began to speak.

Embry's POV

"She's asleep." I stated to Paul.

"I can bring her to her bed, so you can finish the movie." Paul said, looking at me. "Is that alright?"

I nodded. "Just come back down afterwards. We need to talk about this." I told him, referring to the imprint.

Paul nodded, grabbed Haylie gently, and walked in the direction of her room. I could hear his footsteps upstairs, and knew exactly when he was walking back down the stairs.

He sat next to me and we were both silent for a while.

"You can't ignore it forever." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"It wouldn't be fair to Haylie." Paul simply said.

I tilted my head. "What wouldn't be fair to her?"

"She just got here Embry. What am I supposed to say, "Oh, by the way I imprinted on you, and that basically means I love you unconditionally." Haylie, would freak out." Paul said.

I sighed and nodded. "I know, but you can't ignore her either. Paul, Sam explains imprinting as being whatever your imprint needs you to be for them. Which isn't always a boyfriend, at least in the beginning. As much as I hate Haylie being dragged into this world, I know that you can't stay away from her either."

Paul looked at me. "She doesn't need me right now Embry. She needs you. You're her brother now." He said.

I nodded. "I know, and I plan to be there for her. Although I also know that as much as I hate it, you need her too." I told him.

Paul looked at me with a hurt expression. "Embry, you don't understand."

Paul stood up, and quickly walked to the door. He slammed it behind him.

I listened upstairs to make sure Haylie was still asleep and I heard her fidgeting around. I knew it was because Paul left and I sighed.

I stood up and walked out the door, running after him. "Paul." I called, catching up to him eventually. "What don't I understand?"

Paul ignored me, and continued to walk away. "Leave me alone Embry."

I shook my head, keeping pace with him. "Paul, if you keep trying to ignore the bond, than both of you are going to feel pain. We've seen it before."

"That's better than forcing her to like me." Paul said.

"You'd rather she felt physical and emotional pain for something she doesn't even understand?" I questioned him. "My guess is you've got a month tops. Deny it as much as you want, she's still your imprint, and the pain you cause her will be hard for you to handle. Good luck with whatever you think you're doing. Don't hurt my sister though." I told him and turned to run home before he could reply.

I went up to Haylie's room to make sure she was still okay, and she had a troubled look on her face, though I could tell she was still asleep.

Paul, you better figure this out sooner rather than later. I hate seeing Haylie like this.

* * *

**Yay! Good? Bad? I liked it, but what to I know. :P In case you guys couldn't tell, it's really late, or should I say early where I am right now... **

**Okay, so this chapter went through three different POVs. Were they all okay? Was it too much skipping around? Let me know!**

**Reviews make my day! I'm so excited about how many you guys have put so far! It's amazing! So keep adding to it and keep making my day please! The more reviews, the more excited I get to keep writing.**


	7. Poll

**Okay, so this is definitely not the update you guys were probably expecting. It's a favor.**

**I have put up a poll on my profile with a question I really need answered! I'm thinking about writing a new Twilight fanfic, and I have two ideas and I need you to pick one (or none) for me! So please got to my profile and answer the poll! Thanks!**

**The more results I get on the poll, the faster I'll update this story... *Wink wink* (Why yes, I am bribing you, is that a problem?)**

**EDIT: Okay guys, I know that at least 9 of you have seen this page, yet I have zero responses to the poll so far. I seriously want to hear from you guys on this, and so I will not update the next chapter until three of you have answered the poll. I've already written out some of the chapter and I planned to put it up later tonight... I also have both next chapter, and the chapter after it planned out so it won't take long to get those written. How fast I put them up will depend on you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, thank you for cooporating with me. For those of you who haven't voted yet, please do. It would mean a lot. Almost as much as reviews do. I have 8 votes as of now, and I hope to see that number grow.**

**This chapter is basically just a filler. It's kind of boring, but that was kind of the point when I was writing it. I have action planned for what's coming up, and I didn't want all the drama/action to come all at once, so I split it up with this.**

**As promised, here is the chapter.**

* * *

Haylie's POV

The next day at school, I was assigned a project in my English class.

"Alright, get into groups of four and then I'll go into more detail on the project." The teacher, Mrs. Michaelson said.

I looked around to see everyone milling about. No one really looked at me accept Kim.

She grinned and walked over to me. "Hey, you should join my group with Embry and Quil." She said.

I nodded and grabbed my bag, standing up to head over to them. Well hey, at least I have a partner.

It wasn't long before everyone in the class had a group of four to work with, and the teacher continued on.

"Now that you have groups, I can tell you what exactly you're doing. You get to choose a unit from a bowl, there are seven of them that we will be covering this year, and you will give us an introduction to the unit. You will have one week to work on this project, we will be presenting next monday. I will come around with the bowl in a moment." She told us and picked up a bowl with a few pieces of paper in it.

I turned to my group.

"This doesn't sound too bad." Kim said shrugging.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Michaelson came over to us.

"Haylie, why don't you pick." Kim suggested.

I shrugged and pulled one out.

_Shakespeare_

I showed it to the others as Mrs. Michaelson moved on.

Embry and Quil groaned. Kim just shoved them gently in the arm and turned to me. "Sounds good. Do you have any ideas?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "What do we have to work with?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Usually around here we just do vocal presentations."

I nodded. "Sounds good. How's the library down here?" I asked her. I hadn't had a chance to check it out yet.

"It's okay. We can all go after school today." Embry spoke up.

I nodded.

* * *

True to his word, after school ended, we all piled in Embry's car and he took us to the library. It was really small, much to my disappointment. I had hoped for much larger.

While we were there, I got a library card. I had a feeling I'd be back pretty often.

We picked up a bunch of books. Biographies of Shakespeare, different books containing his work, including copies of Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Hamlet, and A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Now we were all spread out in the living room. All of us had just cracked open a book.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." Quil read in a posh accent. "What is this crap?"

I started cracking up. "Only one of the most famous sonnets in history." I got out between my giggles.

Everyone turned to look at me funny and once I realized all eyes were on me, I shut up quickly.

"I read the play two years ago..." I said shrugging, not bothering to mention that I'd read Macbeth a while ago too.

They nodded.

Quil looked surprised still. "Well then why am I reading this then? What's it about?"

I laughed. "Alright, alright, gather around. I guess it's story time or something." I rolled my eyes.

They laughed with me and came over to sit by me. Kim sat on the couch next to me and Quil and Embry sat on the arms of the couch.

For a fleeting moment I worried about them breaking the couch, but brought my thoughts back to the play.

"Okay, so basically, the story is about a girl named Juliet falling in love with a boy named Romeo. You know, if that part wasn't already clear. Their families are in the midst of a massive fight though and hate anything to do with the other one. Once Romeo and Juliet figure out that they're from the family they're from, then things get complicated and eventually their families find out too. There's a bunch of random deaths along the way too. In the end, Juliet takes a potion that will make her seem dead for however long and sends a note to Romeo that she's not actually dead. Romeo never gets the note though, so he goes to her tomb and kills himself from grief. When Juliet wakes up, she's of course really upset and kills herself. It's the most famous tragedy ever written." I told them.

"Shakespeare is a genius, but he's also a bit of a pervert. If you translate some of the old english stuff he wrote, it's kinda weird and creepy. I have a feeling you two," I said, turning to the boys. "Are interested in that, but I'm not going anywhere near it. Your new best friend is . They have the entire play translated into modern day language, or as close as they could get. Back to Shakespeare being a genius, he was able to put his talent as a poet into his plays. In Romeo and Juliet, there are three sonnets in it. They were sort of just plopped right into the middle of the play. Some people think it was accident, but I disagree, I mean, how the heck do you write three sonnets, all fourteen lines long and written in iambic pentameter on accident? You can't, and I'm starting to ramble now, so I'm going to shut up..." I trailed off.

They all laughed.

"That's cool. Do you know anything about his other works?" Kim asked.

"I read Macbeth when I was in middle school. I don't know why the teacher decided we should read it, but he did. I can't really remember it. All I remember is people killing each other and witches. You know, I'm noticing a pattern to Shakespeare, he really likes putting death into his works." I said laughing a little.

I was surprised at how much I was talking. Kim and Quil were really starting to get me out of my shell. Embry seemed more of a quiet type, but I could tell that he was paying attention to what I was saying.

* * *

**Okay guys, so what did you think? Please review, it helps a ton!**

**Was it too boring? Not boring enough? Just the right amount of boring? Let me know so that I can work on it. I've always been really bad at writing fillers, so feedback is much appreciated, as usual.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, keep voting on that poll. over 100 of you guys have seen it, but I only have 16 votes, one of which was mine. So seriously, vote.**

**Also, the amount of reviews on the last chapter was significantly less than usual. Usually I wouldn't complain or be sad about something like this, because some of the reviews I got were good quality, but I was a little saddened by this.**

**Anyways, this chapter is just going to lead into the next one. I was going to have what happened next in this chapter, but I was already a little over 1,000 words, and I like to keep my chapters around that length. If I'd added it, it would have been a cliff hanger and a bit rushed, so I didn't want to do that to you guys. At least not yet, I might have a cliff hanger next chapter. :P**

**Oh, and I noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer on this story yet, so I guess I'll do that now... I obviously do not own the Twilight saga, which includes it's plot line, characters, and overall ideas. Anything recognizable most likely belongs to Stephanie Meyer, although you guys probably already figured that out by now...**

**Okay, I'm going to shut up. On with the story!**

* * *

Haylie's POV

_Trees surrounded me as I ran. I wasn't sure what I was running after, but it was something important._

_The trees cleared abruptly and there was a tall person standing at the edge of where the ground stopped. A cliff._

_They glanced back at me, and I saw that it was Paul. He frowned at me for a second before jumping off the cliff._

_My eyes widened, and I ran to the edge of the cliff to see if he was okay. I watched him hit the water, but he didn't seem to come back up._

_"Haylie." A voice said._

_"Haylie." They repeated a little louder._

My eyes snapped open to see Embry standing beside my bed.

"Haylie, are you okay?" He asked me, looking worried.

I sat ups slowly and nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"You were tossing and turning when I came in to wake you up for school. You wouldn't wake up for a little while." He told me, still looking worried.

I shook my head. Was he serious? I'd always been a pretty light sleeper. "Weird, well I'm okay now. Let's get ready for school." I said, shoving the covers aside and standing up.

I guess I stood up too fast though, because I felt kind of dizzy and had to take a few steps to center myself, as well as put my arms out to help balance. As I did that, Embry took my shoulders to help me stay upright.

"Are you sure you're okay Haylie? Maybe you should stay home today." He said with his eyebrows creased.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I promise." I said, pulling out of his grip and walking over to my closet to grab something to wear.

Embry stood there for a few seconds, and sighed. "If you say so."

He walked out of my room.

I sighed in relief and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I looked through the rest of my closet and eventually found a grey cardigan. I grabbed undergarments and socks before heading into the bathroom that was conveniently located just across the hallway.

I turned the water on and closed and locked the door. I stripped as the water got warm and hopped in.

"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. If I fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again. Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish, I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fine and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy. If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?" I sang, but really softly so that no one would hear. The noise of the water should drown it out.

I finished showering and shut the water off before stepping out and grabbing a towel. I towel dried my body before wrapping the towel around my hair and getting change. I avoided looking in the mirror too.

I didn't need any reminders about what I looked like. I already knew.

I already knew that I looked nothing like anyone else in this place. I already knew I wasn't as skinny or pretty as a lot of other girls. I already knew all of these things, so I didn't look.

I rubbed my hair thoroughly with the towel before heading back into my room and putting it up into a bun.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack, taking it in one hand and bringing it downstairs with me.

I grabbed a banana on my way outside.

I walked outside and into the rain, the exact reason that I didn't blow dry my hair. It'd just have gotten wet anyway. Plus, I'm too lazy to actually care and get it dried.

I decided to walk to school, not wanting to sit on the bus and stare out the window. Plus, I was super tired, so maybe it would wake me up.

I wasn't far when I started singing. It was a song I'd heard on the radio a few years ago.

"No I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, you lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive, now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are, running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, who do you think you are. I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time, who do you think you are." I sang.

I stopped the song early as I started to feel a little dizzy and weak. Maybe walking to school wasn't my best idea.

I was halfway there now and it would be just plain awkward to call Embry and ask him to pick me up, so I just kept walking.

About a quarter of a mile later my legs got a little bit shaky. I didn't know why, it's not like I hadn't walked this far before.

I sighed and walked toward the treeline. I would sit down against a tree trunk. I'd stay in sight of the road though, everything would be fine.

I sat against the trunk, out of the rain the best I could be and leaned my head back. I was so tired. Why was I feeling so exhausted? So drained?

I yawned and felt my eyes close.

Once my eyes shut completely, I snapped them open again. What am I doing? I have to get to school. I can't fall asleep, especially not by the woods, who knows what's in there?

I checked my watch to find that I really had to go otherwise I was going to be late. I might even have to run a little ways.

I sighed and hauled myself to my feet and started at a steady jog. My legs started to ache way sooner than they should have, but I was only a quarter of a mile from the school now, so I kept pushing.

Eventually I made it, feeling light headed and wobbly, but I still made it.

I kept my eyes down, trying to keep a low profile. I'm short, so most people don't really pay much attention to me anyway though.

My legs were still trembling slightly, but I hoped no one would notice. After going to my locker and putting certain things away and taking others out, I noticed that my arms had started to shake a little too. What's wrong with me?

I sighed and walked to my first class as fast as I could without a.) tripping, b.) looking like an idiot, or c.) drawing attention to myself.

I basically flopped down into my seat and took out the homework from last night, staring blankly at my neatly written answers.

I sighed yet again. It was going to be a really long day.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. Woot woot.**

**What do you think is going to happen to Haylie? What's wrong? Oh no!**

**Leave me some reviews please? Please? They make me really happy. Is there anything that you really like that I've been doing? Is there anything you want to see more? Is there any constructive criticism you want to give me? **

**Seriously, just tell me your thoughts. I won't wrote a review that made almost no sense just to show the author that I was reading and that I liked it.**

**Just write something. Something you like, something you hate, tell me some nonsense, or even tell me about your day for all I care. Just tell me something about whether you liked it or not, and possibly why or why not. Preferably what you liked, didn't like, want to see more of, that kind of thing, but seriously, just give me something...**

**Okay, I'll shut up now finally, but use that text box below this typing. It's really useful and it makes authors happy. You know if I didn't already make that point clear enough by now... :P**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Look, it's another chapter! Yay!**

**I swear I was going to have a chapter up yesterday, but life got in the way and I'm super stressed out, so I finished writing this about five minutes ago... So yeah... Don't kill me. Thanks! :)**

**Okay, so this chapter we'll find out what happens, but I'm warning you now, you won't know why yet. I'm keeping that for next chapter to make sure you keep reading, but I did put a hint in the chapter about why.**

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now. I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Haylie's POV

I was sitting in third period when my eyes started to droop closed. I leaned my head against the palm of my hand and put my elbow on the table. It seemed like the most subtle way to close my eyes and not bring attention to me.

As soon as I put any weight on my arm though, it started trembling, so I sat back up.

My head was killing me. I had a throbbing headache, and it hadn't gone away. I got it halfway through first period.

I felt awful. I probably looked awful too, which is why for once in my life, I had taken my hair down. That way I could hide in it.

"Haylie? Are you feeling okay?" Someone asked from next to me.

I turned to look over and saw that it was one of the boys Embry hangs out with, I didn't know which one though. Jared maybe?

I just nodded, but I could tell by the look he gave me it wasn't believable. Guess I'll have to work on that sometime.

He shook his head. "No you aren't." He stated and raised his hand.

It didn't take long until the teacher called on him.

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"Haylie isn't feeling good, can I take her to the nurse?" He asked.

I had to hide my shock and slight anger and just looked down at the wood my desk was made of, studying the patterns like they were the most important thing in the world.

"I suppose." The teacher said.

Whichever of Embry's friend it is stood up and so did I. I didn't want to cause a scene or anything. We walked out of the room, going pretty fast, but not fast enough to make us look stupid.

He turned one direction in the hallway and I followed. I could feel my arms and legs shaking just a little and it made me nervous. What if he notices, now that there aren't any other kids around to hide me?

He looked back at me, and looked concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Fine." I mumbled, but my body didn't agree with the words I said, and as I took another step, my legs started to collapse. Somehow he caught me though.

"No you aren't." He said, and he scooped me up into his arms.

I groaned, but was too tired to complain or protest. Instead, I found myself leaning into him and closing my eyes. All of a sudden my head spun and I was engulfed in blackness.

Jake's POV

"No you aren't." I told her and immediately picked her up into my arms.

She groaned, but that was all. She curled up a little closer to me and I saw her closing her eyes. I held back a laugh and knew that if Paul ever knew about this, he'd probably try to kill me even though I'm helping Haylie.

I was only partially paying attention to her when her heartbeat sped up for a few beats before becoming pretty slow.

"Haylie?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was okay. If she wasn't, Paul was going to flip.

She didn't respond.

I bounced her a little. "Haylie, wake up. Seriously." I said.

Still, she did nothing, and now that I thought of it, she seemed a little more limp than before. Well, maybe she's just a heavy sleeper. That didn't explain the weird heartbeat though.

I shook her a little bit harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Haylie, are you okay?"

Still no response. I don't think she's asleep...

I sighed and sat down on the floor of the hallway with her still in my arms. I pulled my phone out and texted Embry, at the last minute deciding to text Paul too. I sent them the exact same message, telling them where I was and to get down here.

I didn't get a response, but I figured they were coming.

Embry came first, knowing Paul he was probably walking as slow as he could.

When Embry saw me there with Haylie, his eyes widened and he started running.

"What happened?" He asked me, obviously worried for his little sister.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I looked over at her in Physics, and she didn't look very good. I was bringing her to the nurse and I asked if she was okay. She said she was fine and immediately tripped. I caught her and started carrying her. She curled up a little into me and then her heart started beating really fast for about ten seconds or so before it slowed down to this. She won't wake up."

Embry frowned. "It took her awhile to get up this morning too. I suggested she stayed home but she said she was fine. Then she got up and tripped." He recalled. "Do you think she-" He started, but was cut off by pounding footsteps running toward us.

"Is she okay? What happened?" It was Paul.

I shrugged. "We don't know." I said, and explained what happened again.

He frowned, obviously fighting with himself about the imprint again. We'd heard it enough while we were in wolf form already.

I sighed. "We should call Sam. This doesn't seem normal." I suggested.

Embry nodded and took out his phone and started dialing. I could hear the entire conversation with my enhanced hearing.

"Hello?" It was Emily.

"Hey Emily, it's Embry, I need to talk to Sam." He told her.

"Alright, hang on." She said. There was some moving around on the other end before Sam started talking. "What do you need Embry?" He asked.

"Something is wrong with Haylie. We don't know what though. She seemed off this morning, and right now she's lying in Jake's arms, eyes closed and a really slow heartbeat. Do you think she passed out or something? She's not responding when we try to wake her up." Embry told him.

There was a pause. "Get her checked out of school. I want you and Jake to come to my house. I know Paul's there too, so he can come if he wants. I have a feeling he might be a big part of this." Sam said.

Embry and Paul both looked as confused by that as I was. What does he mean by that?

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Embry said, and hung up. He sighed. "Let's get her to the nurse, we can check her out there."

We nodded and I sighed when I looked at Paul. He looked pissed, and worried at the same time.

"You okay?" I asked while we walked.

He looked down at Haylie, looking at her the same way Sam looks at Emily. He took a shaky breath. "I will be." He said, and started walking a little fster, probably to get away from me.

I sighed. "Paul." When he turned around, I continued and held Haylie out to him. "Take her, it'll make you feel better." I told him.

He looked at her in my arms for about thirty seconds before taking her from me.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Love the response from last chapter too! Keep it up! Reviews make me really happy, and they make me want to write more.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm going through a slightly tough time right now, so if you guys would give extra reviews, that would make it just a little bit better. So yeah, give me reviews so that I don't feel so awful? Thanks.**


End file.
